Pokemon X Y: A new adventure
by Mega-Evolutionist-Writter-04
Summary: This story starts off in a place a little bit before the anime, but with one major difference, Pikachu is forced into its ball but the pokeball is broken. What new challenges will Ash face, will Ash even have the will to carry on after losing his beloved Pikachu. Read to find out what happens to Ash and his friends durrng his adventure to try to replace Pikachu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Watch out Professor Oak, Team Rocket is here!" Said Ash.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double its a high stakes game, to protect the world from devastation, to unite the world as one nation. To denounce to troubles of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars and above, Jessie and James. Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight!" Says Team Rocket.

"We came for your information on evolution, now hand it over and you won't get hurt," said James.

"Never!" Said Ash and Professor Oak.

"Fine have it your way, twerp!" Said Jessie before she threw out a Weezing.

"Poison beam!" Shouted Jessie.

Something was wrong, Oak saw it, the poison sac with in Weezing was damaged and basically destroyed its self. The Weezing died instantly, and a huge cloud of gas with very high poison levels came out of its dead body.

"Ash you have to put Pikachu back in its ball, or it will die from the poison!" Said Professor Oak.

Ash look at him, then Pikachu, and then finally nodded. He threw the pokeball and Pikachu went in it just in time. As the pokeball was closing a piece of the poison sac and one of the small mirrors with in the pokeball breaks. A group of Onixes uses Rock Tomb on Team Rocket and they get blasted back into the sky.

**Quick note: Sorry for a short chapter, just wanted to get it out quickly, but expect an update tomorrow. Also in case your wondering what am I going to do about the part when SPOILER (Ash jumps off Prism Tower to save Pikachu), don't worry I have a different idea in mind, in which I think still has the same meaning, and still results the same but with a small extra effect, hopefully you guys like it**

**P.S. : I'm also going to be drawing some of the scenes and posting them on a website or something like that**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No! Pikachu!" Shouted Ash as he sat down starting to shed tears of maybe never seeing Pikachu again.

"I think Pikachu is safe, but the only thing we can do is wait for the pokeball to fix itself. The mirror that was broken is unfixable by humans or Pokemon, only the self regenerate feature that was put on this pokeball can fix the mirror.

"How long will that take?" Said Ash starring excitedly at the Professor.

"I honestly don't know at the moment, maybe 8-12 months, or even longer," Said Professor Oak.

"Okay, but what will I do without Pikachu?" Said Ash.

"Stay here I'm going to go chat with your mom for a bit and then you might find out." Said Oak as he walked out of the lab.

At Ash's house

"Oh, your daughter doesn't want to follow in your footsteps?" Said Ash's mom to someone over the phone.

"Yes, Serena has either no interest in Rhyihorns or lacks inspiration, and all she wants to do is go out on a pokemon adventure, but she hates camping out doors," said the person on the other side.

"Reminds me of Ash," said Ash;s mom.

"Wouldn't they be the same age now?"

"Yeah, hey how about we came over for a visit, I'm sure Ash would love to visit Kalos, and he hasn't been Serena for awhile, so they could catch up or maybe he could help her on an adventure," said Ash's mom.

"How about we just start off with dinner?"

"Sure" said Ash's mom before she hung up the telephone.

"Knock, Knock, Knock"

She opened the door and saw Professor Oak.

"Oh, hi Professor, what did my son get into now, just kidding, so what brings you here?"

" Bad news, relating to Ash's Pikachu, its pokeball broke so he is without it for at least a year, also I need him to try to contact the professor in Kalos, since we worked on a project a while back and I haven't been able to contact him," said Professor Oak.

"Well we were gonna visit a family friend in Kalos soon, so I don't see why he cant meet with the professor there as well," said Ash's mom.

"This should be a positive experience for him," said Oak before leaving.

Later that day

"Ash, hopefully you don't mind, but we are going to go see a family friend in Kalos,: said Ash's mom.

"Sure I guess"

"The professor also wanted you to contact the professor in that region as well." said his mom.

"What! Really?"

"Yes"

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Even though this story is very new, I would like to that all of you for the support, I plan to update the story about every other day or at least twice a week, most of the time though its gonna be every other day. Also very soon I might be including links to images for each chapter image. It all depends what you guys want, if I don't do an image, the chapters come out faster. Also for the next few chapter, this might get a little different more the anime, but please bear with me, everything I did to modify the plot was on purpose, so if something doesn't make sense, I will explain it later down the road. Also if you guys could please leave a review, I currently need all the criticism I can get, so I can make this story better.

"Heeeeeelllllllloooooooooo, Kalos!" Shouts Ash at the top of his lungs.

"What you are you doing, Ash?" Asked his mom.

"Just letting everyone know that I'm here."

"Well, it looks likes your here," Said a mother of a girl sitting in a car close to the airplane.

"Oh, hey Grace, sorry for the wait, the plane took awhile to land," said Ash's mother.

"Who are they?" Asked Ash.

"Old family friends that moved when you were 7," Said Ash's mom

"Well you two better head off professor Sycamore wanted to see you Serena, and Ash I believe he also has something for you too," said Serena's mother.

"Yeah we should go, we don't want to be late especially since i'm getting my first pokemon and I don't want to get the left over pokemon," said Serena as she started to pull Ash down the street.

"Shocking I thought Ash would be dragging Serena there," said Ash's mom.

Down the Road

"So I'm guessing you don't remember me, right?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I don't remember you at all," replied Ash.

They then see the professor outside his lab.

"Well someone is up early," said the professor.

"Well I wanted to make sure I was able to get the pokemon I wanted, my mom kept telling me if I was late that the one I might of wanted would be taken," replied Serena.

"Well do you know which pokemon you want?" Asked the professor.

"Yes"

"Okay, Julie, bring them out," said the professor as he motioned towards a hallway.

"I would like this one," said Serena as she pointed to a fox looking pokemon.

"Ah, so you want a Fennekin?" Asked the professor.

"Yep," said Serena.

"Hey, how about we go grab a bite to eat?" Said Ash

"Yeah, i'm hungry too," said Serena.

They go to a restaurant near the lab, Serena orders a ham and cheese sandwich with chips while Ash orders a burger.

"How can you eat all that, geez Ash, A triple burger, two large things of fries, and a large milkshake," said Serena once the food was put on their table.

"What can I say, i'm just really hungry," said Ash

"Wanna see my Fennekin?" Asked Serena

"Sure" Said Ash.

Serena let her pokemon sit by Pikachu while she finished eating.

"We should head back to the lab, didn't you need to ask him or tell him something..." Said Serena

"Oh, yeah that right I have to ask him something, lets get going," says Ash as he gets up and pays for the meal.

Ash stops for a second and wishes that Pikachu was here with him to experience Kalos with him.

"You okay Ash?" Asked Serena

"Yeah, i'm fine, just think about something back home," replied Ash.

"Okay, lets get going," says Serena.

They quickly head back to the lab

At the lab

"Oh your back," said the professor as they walked through the door.

"Yeah, almost forgot to talk to you, Professor Oak said that you need help with something," replied Ash.

"Yes I did, I currently am in need of data of pokemon in the Kalos region, of course I have a lot of data about pokemon already but I need information about their evolution, as you probably know by now me and Oak are partners in the research field of evolution." Said the professor.

"Sure i'll help, but I don't have any pokemon at the moment," replied Ash with a sad expression.

"Why is that? Didn't you bring your Pikachu with you?" Asked the professor.

"No, there was an incident, and Pikachu got trapped in its pokeball, so I don't know how long i'll be without Pikachu," said Ash.

"How about you come see me tomorrow, cause by then I can have your paperwork done that will allow you to take a starter pokemon from my lab," replied the professor.

Later that afternoon

"How is the food," asked the professor.

"Fantastic!" Replied Serena and Ash

"Well thats good, hey do you want to go look at some of the pokemon in the lab," asked the professor.

"We would love to," replied Ash.

The professor opened a door and a heard of pokemon came rushing towards them.

"As you can see, have a lot of pokemon at the lap, but our job is to find out what exactly is mega evolution, and the..." said the professor.

"Boom!"


End file.
